


French Braiding Will Be Her Downfall.

by AlyxJamieRae



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt from the Wynonna Earp Twitter account, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxJamieRae/pseuds/AlyxJamieRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the Wynonna Earp Twitter Account; Waverly learning to French Braid Haught's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Braiding Will Be Her Downfall.

_ Waverly huffed for the sixth time in the last ten minutes, each time she tried to get the braid right, something went wrong. She knew she was probably hurting Nicole, the way she had winced slightly the last time Waverly had got too frustrated and forgot that it wasn’t a doll she was practicing on, it was her girlfriend, had made the shorter girl feel instantly guilty. _

 

_ She was determined though, Waverly could learn so many languages, ancient and otherwise, yet she was stumped by trying to french braid her girlfriend’s hair. Nicole was being so patient with her though, putting up with the huffs and little tugs. She had a book she was trying to focus on to take her mind off the slight pain at the back of her head. _

 

_ Waverly had wanted to do her hair nice for their date, but had gotten angry when she couldn’t do it right, which had prompted her to text Nicole and ask her to come over to help with her own hair. Once Waverly had her hair in a nice little up-do, she had insisted on doing Nicole’s hair. _

 

_ Nicole had agreed instantly, but had later decided that Waverly was never aloud near her hair - Well, to fix it up anyway - ever again. They were now half an hour late for their reservation, but that didn’t seem to mind to Waverly, or Nicole particularly, sure she had wanted to take Waverly out for a nice dinner, but to Nicole, it didn’t matter what they did for a date, as long as they were together. _

 

_ Nicole got lost in her book, that she actually jumped when a high pitched squeal came from behind her. “I did it! I finally got it right!” Waverly beamed at her girlfriend, before seeming to notice that they were very late for their date. “Ah, sorry that we missed our dinner reservation, Nicole.” Waverly pouted. _

 

_ Nicole ran her hand over the braid, with a smile on her lips. “It’s okay, Waves, I don’t mind that we missed it. I’m just happy to do anything with you.” She was rewarded with a kiss before Waverly got up and grabbed Nicole’s hands. Without saying a word, Waverly turned her stereo on. _

 

_ “Dance with me?” Waverly tilted her head and glanced down, suddenly nervous, a blush was creeping up her cheeks. “To make up for me making us miss dinner?” She bit her lip as she glanced up at Nicole, who was stood grinning at the adorable dork she got to call her girlfriend. _

 

_ “Of course I will, Waverly.” Nicole pulled Waverly into her, before starting a slow waltz around Waverly’s room.  _


End file.
